Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an autonomous driving technique for a vehicle. In particular, the present disclosure relates to lane change control in autonomous driving.
Background Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses a system for controlling lane change in an autonomous driving vehicle. When trying to make a lane change, the system checks a situation of a surrounding vehicle. More specifically, the system checks whether or not any surrounding vehicle close to the subject vehicle exists in a target lane of the lane change. If a surrounding vehicle exists nearby in the target lane, the system does not execute the lane change.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a lane change assist system for reducing driver's stress at a time of lane change. The lane change assist system provides the driver with an appropriate lane change option according to a situation of a surrounding vehicle.